<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn Cranes by Ya_ta_garasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280277">Autumn Cranes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_ta_garasu/pseuds/Ya_ta_garasu'>Ya_ta_garasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_ta_garasu/pseuds/Ya_ta_garasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of autumn, and cranes stretch their foil wings in the basement. It's the season of migrating and memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn Cranes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>The lighter snaps in the quiet basement. A little flame swooshes to life and flickers for a moment until settling to light the end of Ugetsu’s cigarette. Another snap and the fire goes out. One of the most destructive elements of nature gets shoved back into its tiny container.<p>Tamed and imprisoned. Nothing but a mere shadow of its glory days.</p>
<p>Ugetsu leans back while sitting on his messy bed until his back meets the wall. The coolness seeps through his shirt. The cherry of his cigarette glows when he inhales on the smoke. It pulses burning hot like a reminder of its power.</p>
<p>Ancient strength still runs deep within. All the flame needs to take over is an opportunity.</p>
<p>Ugetsu runs his fingers through his unruly bedhead and looks around. It had been his last cigarette. Maybe he should take this chance to quit. He reaches for the empty packet to crush it, but his fingers halt just as he is about to crumple the crinkling package into a tight ball.</p>
<p>He hates how the memories flare up and take him by surprise. Like a dormant little flame smoldering under the surface until suddenly…swoosh.</p>
<p>The plastic wrapper of the cigarette packet sticks to his fingers and wrinkles. The worn-out flip-up top gets pushed open once again. Inside, there are some crumbs of dried tobacco in the bottom. The thin foil glints dimly.</p>
<p>Akihiko had used to make little cranes out of the foil. Carefully, he had peeled it off and with surprising dexterity, folded and twisted the piece until there was a small foil-bird on his palm.</p>
<p>The first time he had made one, they had been laying in bed, naked and languid. Ugetsu had been floating somewhere between a post-coital nap and listening to the crinkling. Suddenly, something had brushed against his cheek. With an annoyed frown, he had swatted at it but opened his eyes to Akihiko’s deep chuckle.</p>
<p>He had been grinning at him, a cigarette propped between his fingers and holding out a small glinting foil-crane.</p>
<p>Carefully, Ugetsu had taken it for closer inspection. His finger had traced the sharp edges and surprisingly sturdy structure.</p>
<p>“You trying to impress me?”</p>
<p>Akihiko had blown out cigarette smoke.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah, I am. Took me a week to learn that. The bouncer at work does them to kill time.”</p>
<p>Ugetsu had smiled at the crane on his palm.</p>
<p>“Must not be a busy bouncer, then.”</p>
<p>Just as suddenly the memory had hit Ugetsu, it was gone as well. Only that small fragment had been caught in the net of his consciousness. He wonders what they had said and done after that.</p>
<p>All he remembers is Akihiko folding those little cranes whenever he ran through a packet of cigarettes.</p>
<p>Ugetsu fiddles with the empty one in his hands. Maybe he should learn how to do them, too. It can’t be that difficult. He’s going to have to buy more cigarettes, though.</p>
<p>A bit absentmindedly, he draws on the cigarette once more, giving the flame another chance to reminisce, and wonders where all the foil-cranes went.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me also on <b><a href="https://www.facebook.com/murataugetsu.given">Facebook</a></b> and <b><a href="https://twitter.com/murata__ugetsu">Twitter</a></b> 🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>